the_amazing_world_of_gumballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sock
"The Sock" is the twenty-third episode of Season 1 of The Amazing World of Gumball. Synopsis Gumball and Darwin learn about honesty from Mr. Small, the school counselor. Plot Miss Simian is taking up homework from the night before, but Gumball and Darwin don't have it. Darwin is scared that Miss Simian won't believe them, but Gumball tells him it will be fine. Once Miss Simian arrives at Gumball's desk, he tells her that his dad ate his homework, which she obviously doesn't believe, and sends them to Mr. Small's office to have him instruct them on how to be honest. Mr. Small tells the boys that there is a dark abyss in their souls, but Gumball and Darwin insist that they aren't liars. Mr. Small then tells about the fate of the last person to lie to him in his office, he works at the local graveyard. Still not sure if the kids get the message, Mr. Small takes out a tiny hat and informs Gumball and Darwin that their mother called and said that she hates them. That was a lie of course, and Mr. Small continually teases them with it to the point where the kids decide that "Honesty is the best policy." Later in the hallway, Gumball and Darwin tell their classmates brutally honest claims about them, including Tina Rex, which results in them being squashed by her foot. Now in the office for their classmates' complaining about their new found honesty, Gumball and Darwin question Principal Brown's relationship with Miss Simian, which obviously makes Mr. Brown and Miss Simian infuriated towards Gumball and Darwin. In Mr. Small's office, he decides that teaching them to just be honest was a mistake and decides to teach them that sometimes telling little lies can be the best option. He does by donning a grey bear costume and telling the kids that honesty is more of the color of his fur than plain black and white. In an attempt to relate to the kids, he performs a "hippity rap" for them. Although, this only leaves Gumball and Darwin even more befuddled. Mr. Small, who is clearly tired of dealing with the two of them, rudely pushes them out the door. In the hallway, Gumball attempts to explain white lies to Darwin, which severely confuses him, so much so that it makes his head literally explode. In the School Nurse's office, Gumball is apologizing to Darwin when Principal Brown bursts into the door, head aflame. He demands to know if his head is on fire or not since for some reason he can't see, smell or feel it. Principal Brown, of course, says that it would be a bad thing if they were honest and told him his head was on fire, so they lie and tell him he is fine. Relieved, Principal Brown attempts to make small talk with them while the fire on his head spreads further, causing the sprinkler system to turn on. A soaking wet Mr. Small is exasperated in his attempts to teach Gumball and Darwin about honesty, so in a last ditch attempt he brings out his secret weapon, The Silence Snake. Gumball and Darwin attempt to greet the Silence Snake, but it simply hisses at them with a loud "SILENCE!", which effectively shuts them up for the rest of the session. A smug Mr. Small relaxes in a suggestive pose, but he loses his balance and tumbles into the open drawer of the filing cabinet. Mr. Small is in severe pain and tells Gumball and Darwin to find help, but the ever present Silence Snake is still watching them, causing Gumball and Darwin to remain mute. The boys try to call the emergency services, but since the Silence Snake is still watching them, they say nothing, which makes the Doughnut Sheriff believe they're pulling a prank on them. The boys decide to tell Principal Brown, but he misinterprets their gestures to mean Miss Simian's in trouble, that somehow makes him fall out a second story window. They run into Miss Simian, who was telling Rocky about her and Principal Brown's future plans, and do the same silent routine for her, which causes her to have the same reaction as Brown, but with him in place of her. Gumball and Darwin encounter Rocky in the hallway, who finally understands what they were trying to tell Brown and Miss Simian, and lends them his crowbars before jumping out the window with the other faculty members. Mr. Small is still struggling inside the filing cabinet, somehow making it move across the floor when Gumball and Darwin rush inside. Unsure of what to do, they begin smashing the crowbars against the cabinet, which, of course, does nothing but cause Mr. Small more pain. Mr. Small then tells them what they should obviously be doing with the crowbars, trying to pry open the drawer of the cabinet. They try to, but their efforts only result in the cabinet collapsing onto the floor with Mr. Small still trapped inside. Doughnut Sheriff bursts in the door, intending to catch the pranksters, but he instead sees Gumball, Darwin, and the room in shambles. He declares them to be vandals and takes them to the principal's office. Miss Simian, Nicole and Richard are waiting for them in the office along with Principal Brown. Doughnut Sheriff read off a list of offenses that Gumball and Darwin have committed, and Miss Simian adds that they lied about their homework being eaten by their father. Everyone stares accusingly at Richard, who looks worried before confessing that he really did eat their homework, supposedly to gain its knowledge. Principal Brown dismisses them of all charges, but asks them if they knew where Mr. Small was since he had been missing and all the evidence they found was a sock, the Silence Snake. Upon seeing the puppet, Gumball and Darwin get frightened and claim not to know what became of Mr. Small. The episode ends with Rocky mopping up the hallway, with the panicked screams of Mr. Small, still trapped in the cabinet. Rocky dismisses it as nothing, and continues mopping elsewhere. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Mr. Small Supporting Characters *Miss Simian *Principal Brown *Doughnut Sheriff *Nicole *Richard Minor Characters *Rocky *Tina *Juke *Alan *Anton *Penny *Tobias *Idaho *Sussie *Banana Joe *Masami *Carmen *Molly *Leslie Trivia *Anais was the only Watterson who didn't appear in this episode. *This episode was released with "The Mustache" instead of "The Genius" on iTunes for unknown reasons. *This episode causes Mr. Small to be claustrophobic, which is later referenced in "The Finale." *Gumball made the first move, not Penny. Continuity *This is the first episode in which Darwin's head explodes. The second time was in "The Meddler." Running Gags *Whatever adult Gumball or Darwin talks to jumps out of the nearest window. Cultural References *Gumball and Darwin's pantomimes, and the resulting interpretations of it from Rocky, Miss Simian, and Principal Brown, are references to the quote "Timmy's in a well" commonly attributed to the television show Lassie. This is also a running gag. Goofs/Errors *If one looks closer at Tobias' teeth/mouth when he says "What?!" to Idaho, His teeth have a small orange dot on the bottom. *Idaho's voice sounds less Southern when he tells Tobias why he did not invite him to his party. *When Gumball and Darwin are attempting to pry open the locked filing cabinet with the crowbars, it begins to fall over so they drop them in surprise, but when the shot transitions, the crowbars are back in their hands. *When Mr. Small shoves Gumball and Darwin out of his room, part of Miss Simian's classroom is shown instead of the entrance to his office. *Mr. Small's mouth is incorrectly colored black in one scene. *Even when the crowbars were placed the wrong way, the drawer was still opened. *When the Doughnut Sheriff picks up the Silence Snake and says it's the only evidence he found, his badge is missing. Other titles Español (Spanish): El Calcetín (The Sock) Français (French): La chaussette (The Sock) Italiano (Italian): Il calzino (The Sock) Magyar (Hungarian): Őszinte szó (Honest Word) Português (Portuguese): A Meia (The Sock) es:El Calcetín fr:La chaussette it:Il calzino pt-br:A Meia Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes